To determine the efficacy of short term administration of physiologic doses of IGF-I in inhibiting insulin secretion and improving hypoglycemia due to congenital hyperinsulinism. Also, to determine the acute metabolic effects of IGF-I administered to children with congenital hyperinsulinism.